SonicSolluxSoldier - SSS: the dream team
by Insani
Summary: an exciting adventure with the dream SSS team who are forced to save the universe from the most powerful cosmic force which wants to rule the universe. theres a lot of different characters from different games. its an awesome story with action and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**SSS: THE DREAM TEAM**

**cahpter 1**

* * *

one day there was a portal in the universe that happened in all the dimensions. this portal was only for a short time and it was there to get only three people to one dimension : the main one. the point was to get the three most best heroes to kill a team of enemies who wanted to rule the galaxy but since portals dont have brains this one kind of fucked up but i guess these three dudes will do just fine anyway. sollux woke up first on the grass of a weird world that was called Earth where it was fucking too bright and shit. he said, "iit2 fuckiing 2 briight and 2hiit." and then sonic woke up and was looking around weirdly ways. he thought it was weirdf that he was on earth where there arent chekerboarded huge loopy loops around and weird shit to run around on but rather trees that were normal. the third guy soldier had never been knocked unconscious because he was so insane he was constantly semiconscious and never more or less he flew out of the sky in a trail of smoke and saluted in midair like a cool dude. then he landed on the ground and broke his bones. it was lucky that he had a medkit nearby. soldier screamed loudly. "what the he;ll is going on and WHY is this happening GET ON THE POINT BOYS." he looked around and saw there was none of his team. he cried silently but noone could tell because he had a helmet on. suddenly phoenix wright appeared and said ' you have to save the universe. bowser and the baddies want to rule the universe. i will help by filing a lawsuit against him'. but the soldier hit him with his shovel and he died. to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**SSS: The dream team**

**chapter 2**

* * *

after phoenix wright died sollux could tell this was shit and said "thii2 ii2 2hiit." and he used his eyelasers to kill soldier but friendly fire wasnt on. and soldier laughed and pounded his chest manlyly! sollux facepalmed so hard that he could hardly believe it and said, "dude iim facepalmiing 2o hard ii can hardly beliieve thii2" sonic replied speedily, "thats because youre too slow! suckas! lets bust some shit with our fists! fuck yeah you sissies!" soldier affirmed this previous thing and said, "lets us go speedily!" and sonic went speedily and soldier rocket blasted away and sollux was fucking left behind by these guys and murmured to himself, "iim ju2t fuckiing left behiind by the2e a22holes. fuck them." and he flew up to see if he could find the bowser's castle, and he saw it. and just then sonic and soldier came back and soldier said, very sad, "i need a medic! :(!" and he fell down and broke his legs and died. and then he respawned and came back and soldier said, "that was the WRONG direction! we will go that way." and they went east but the bowser castle was north because they were shit for brains and supersonic and sollux said, "tho2e fuckpan2 are 2hiit for braiin2 and 2uper2oniic." so sollux casually went to the castle and used his eyelasers to wreck shit and just then the two other heroes came back and soldier hit the castle with his shovel and it exploded! and sollux said, "iit exploded?" and soldier looked proud. but bowser and his baddies, who were waluigi, ganondorf, bowser and zeus, flew away all stuffed together in the bowser chopper till ganondorf farted and zeus got so flipped he pushed his ass out and he fell down. sonic ran up to him and said, "we meet again, GANONDORK!" and soldier hit him with his shovel and he exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**SSS: the dream team**

**chapter 3**

* * *

sonic and sollux and soldier having finished the death of ganondorf decided to pursue the enemies. HOWEVER zeus cast lightning bolts at them but sollux used his laser eyes to block out the lightning and they survived. unfortunately the bowser baddies still were flying away because their shield was laser resistant so sollux said, "theyre 2tiil flyiing away becau2e theiir 2hiield ii2 la2er re2ii2tant!" so they made the plan that sonic would run really fast and soldier would rocket jump like the crazy man he was and sollux would fly and spam lasers so it happened and soon the bowser helicopter thing was out of juice so they had to crash right in america and they were followed and the SSS dream team appeared right next to them. so bowser blew fire on them and they got knocked out and had to load the last save which put them about a mile away from the bowser baddies! and then they saw a giant gorrila who tried to kill them and it was on like donkey kong so sollux screamed, "iit2 on liike donkey kong! waiit what the fuck"so donkey kong through barrels at the team and sonic and soldier had to dodge the barrels but sollux was just flying ahead and then finally when donkey kong stopped to eat a banana he got PUMMELED! right inthe face by mario and mario said "lets a go" and he helped them go into a warp pipe so they appeared back in the city. but by this time bowser and the baddies were long gone and mario said, "mama mia! the bowser baddies are-a gone! wheres-a my lasagna?!" and sonic said, "youre too fat!" and he was too fat. soldier didnt like him very much at all because he was an italian and soldier thought it was world war 2 again. but mario said, "alright-a boys ima have ta go to get-a lasanga-a-a-a!" and soldier hit him with his soldier, and he turned into a fungus. Soldier at the fungus and became three times his normal size, but then he bumped his toe on a rock and went back to normal size. so he hit the rock with his shovel and it exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**SSS: the dream team**

**chatper 4**

* * *

now the heroes were in a stupid city with no guide and no hope of finding the bowser baddies! "now we're iin a 2tupiid ciity wiith no guiide and no hope of fiindiing the bow2er baddiie2!" said sollux, who was as grim as ever because of the events were looking bad for everyone when suddenly sonic said, "we cant be beaten! were 2 fast!" and he turned into a spiky ball and instead of racing really quick started crying silently because he was really very emotional and nobody could understand his terrible secret but then soldier had an idea and he said it, "I WILL HIT BUILDINGS UNTIL THEY EXPLODE! AND THEN THE PATH WILL BE CLEAR!" so he hit buildings with his shovel and many exploded, some melted, and others exploded into blood and guts but still there were so many buildings that after half an hour he was only 1% done with the city and he said, "THIS IS A BAD IDEA, BOYS." and he looked at sonic meanly and said, "think harder next time maggot! or ill beat you to death with your eyeballs!" sonic didnt understand but was still very scared because soldier was a manly man. things were looking hopeless and dim and sollux said, "thiing2 are lookiing hopele22 and diim." it was a very low hour for the SSS team, when suddenly gordon freeman came over and he motioned for everyone to follow him. and they did and he took them to the twin towers. and it was amazing because the bowser castle II was now on top of the twin towers! so sonic said, "thanks gordon freeman!" and gordon freeman nodded. And soldier was angry because soldier thought gordon freeman was scottish, so he hit him with his shovel! but it didnt work and gordon freeman beat soldier to death with his crowbar. he then longjumped into the sky. soldier woke up and got so angry he hit the sky with a shovel and it exploded. luckily videogame characters dont need air to live.


	5. Chapter 5

**SSS: the dream team**

**chapter 5**

* * *

sonic and sollux and soldier knew what they had to do. they had to go to the top of the twin towers to fight and kill the bowser baddies once and forever! sonic started running up the wall, soldier shot a rocket, grabbed it, and shot another one then released his rocket in his hand for double blasting power and sollux calmly floated up like a motherfucker who was awesome and he said, "iim floatiing up liike a motherfucker who ii2 awe2ome." then they saw the bowser baddies on the other twin towers and they landed on one and sonic said, "BOWSER BADDIES! TODAY YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" then the battle was on and they would have fought an epic battle but then billy mays and michael jackson, ace meme and ace man(?) to solve the dispute. billy mays said, "get on the ball!" and michael jackson sung a song about peace and shit and zeus was very angry at these mortals, and waluigi was picking his fat pink nose. then sonic said, "you're 2 dead!" and soldier said, "you're 2 911ed!" and billy mays and michael jackson turned pale and were very scared. they looked at eachother and then they both died, and before they could know they were dying they were already dead. so sollux realized the towers would explode and said, "the tower2 wiill explode!" and then sollux fired lasers at the bowser baddies and sonic tried to escape but was 2 slow, and soldier rocket jumped but fell down and managed to survive with 1 hp, and then the twin towers realized they were dead, so they exploded and killed sollux because sollux thought theyd just fall down but when towers die they explode. then sollux respawned because he was two trolls and had 2 lives but soldier hit the wreckage of the tower and sollux died again. and a shard of glass about the size of a tiny little pixel flew into soldier's face and he fell down, dead. the bowser baddies were all dead too, and that is the story of the noble heroic sacrifice of the SSS dream team...

THE END?!

yes.


End file.
